You Found Me
by ShastenRothe
Summary: Takes place after 5x12. Owen convinces Cristina to give him another chance. While their relationship is anything but easy, the two are surprised just how quickly they fall for each other.
1. Morning After

**Author's Note: I am a HUGE Crowen/McBadass shipper/fan. I absolutely loved epi. 5x12 with the infamous Owen/Christina shower scene. This is a somewhat lighter beginning to the start of their relationship. Owen might not remember the night's events, but I will have a chapter that replays the night in Cristina's thoughts. The second chapter will be up soon, Owen's attempt to make it up to Cristina after the whole shower fiasco. Please enjoy the story, read and review. *NO FLAMES/RUDE REVIEWS***

Owen Hunt glanced down at the chart that was sitting in front of him. The day had been a whirlwind for him, almost a given after the previous night's disastrous "date." He cringed at the thought of calling it a date. It was hardly that. He had shown up at Cristina's apartment, drunk. Then he had to go and bare his soul to her while he was standing in her shower, fully clothed. After that point he didn't remember much. He had woken up the next morning in an oversized pair of her scrub pants with a raging headache, sprawled across her couch. Cristina of course was nowhere to be found. She had left him a bottle of water and two Tylenol on the counter with orders to lock up. Owen hadn't seen her all day long; she had been scheduled to be on his service, but had switched with Meredith. Instead she hid herself away in the clinic, avoiding him at all costs. He almost didn't blame her. After last night, he would have avoided himself. It was supposed to be their first date, a romantic evening. Now here he was, trying to figure out how in god's name he was going to be able to fix everything. Putting the chart back in the rack, Owen stood and went off in search of Meredith Grey. He wasn't necessarily the best at asking for advice or befriending others, but in this case he was definitely going to try. If therewas one person who could help him with figuring out Cristina Yang's mind, it was her best friend.

He found Meredith up on the general surgery floor, standing beside Derrek Shephard. In the short time that he had been at Seattle Grace, Owen had come to realize that Meredith and Derrek were the IT couple. He didn't know all their history, but they were definitely in it for the long haul. Derrek noticed Owen's presence first.

" Ah. Dr. Hunt. Meredith was just telling me about the mess you two had in the trauma room earlier. How'd the cases go in the OR?"

" Everyone looks stable right now. It was close, but Dr. Grey here did a fine job of handling herself. Actually I was wondering if I could borrow her from you for a moment."

" Sure. I actually have to go check on a few patients so she's all yours." Derrek shot a loving grin towards Meredith as he walked off towards the ICU with a chart in his left hand.

" So what did you need from me Dr. Hunt? I finished up all the post-op notes and I have all my interns following up on our cases."

" Good. I was wondering if I could talk with you for a bit about something. Personal," he said, motioning towards a group of chairs.

" Um, yeah. Sure." The two walked over and sat down, Meredith facing Owen.

" You're Cristina's best friend, right?"

" Yang? Yeah."

" I don't know how to really say this without making it too weird. I don't know what exactly she's said."

" Besides her stapling your thigh shut? Or you kissing her after you pulled the icicle out of her stomach?"

" I asked her out last night. We were supposed to go on a date. 8 o'clock. And I screwed up big time."

" How big is big?"

" I showed up over half an hour late, drunker than a skunk. And that's not even half of it."

" Oh. And you want to know how to fix things with her?" Owen looked down at his hands, trying not to blush.

You don't have to be embarrassed. I think it's cute. Cristina needs someone in her life that can even her out. I think you'd be great for her. You're 'rough and tough' yet I can tell there's a sweet

and romantic side in there somewhere," Meredith gushed. Owen found his cheeks warm slightly.

" So how do I make it up to her?"

" Don't go too over the top. Cristina doesn't go for the extremely gooey romantic stuff. Be persistent too. Try some Chinese takeout, a good action movie, and some Ben and Jerry's. There's a restaurant around the corner from her apartment, Kung Pow China. Order the number five with extra egg rolls and soy sauce. There's a Blockbuster two doors down too. Any good action movie will be good. The grocery store next to Joe's sells Ben and Jerry's. Cristina absolutely loves Double Fudge Brownie."

" Anything else?"

" She gets off at seven. I'll make sure she goes home instead of coming to Joe's tonight. Okay?"

" Thanks.....Meredith," Owen said, her name feeling foreign on his lips. It was weird for him to be addressing one of his colleagues as a friend.

" You too.....Owen." As he walked towards the locker room to shower, a confident smile came across his face. It wasn't as hard as he thought, the whole making friends and asking for advice thing.


	2. Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note: I am a HUGE Crowen/McBadass shipper/fan. I absolutely loved epi. 5x12 with the infamous Owen/Christina shower scene. While this story isn't going to directly mention/be based on storylines from episodes 5x13 and onward, there will be mentioning of Owen's concept for the original date, perhaps a few jokes about Marks "injury", etc. Some of the reviews/reviewers wondered if I was assuming that the whole ponytail comment ended the fight. I will not be following the whole serial killer storyline thing, therefore there was no making up in the car. Before I saw 5x13 I saw that scene as the beginning of a truce, kind of a step in the right direction. The third chapter will be the end of Owen and Cristina's date as well as some reflection on both of their parts. Chapter four will feature an end to the infamous Meredith/Cristina fight in a humorous way. Also, I am writing this story based on a HEALTHY Izzie with NO DEAD DENNY. Future couplings with be Mer/Der (of course), Izzie/Alex, and Mark/Lexie (yes I'm a Slexie/Slexepedia shipper). Callie and George will be off on their own but will appear in the story :)I already have one future "sequel" planned for after "You Found Me." The title of the story is based on a song title, "You Found Me" by The Fray. All future chapter will be titled after a song that holds a certain significance to the chapter or just a song that's being replayed over and over on my iTunes song list :) I'm taking this cue from Shonda Rhimes and the crew of Grey's who name each episode after a significant and wonderful song. Please enjoy, read, and review :) *NO RUDE REVIEWS/FLAMES.***

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and everything else associated with Grey's Anatomy is property of Shonda Rhimes and co. I do not own anything or sadly, anyone associated with the show :(**

**

* * *

**

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June.._

_~train~ drops of jupiter~_

* * *

Glancing down at his watch, Owen noted the time as he stood outside of Cristina's apartment. 7:00 pm on the dot. Cristina would be home soon. In his left hand he held a bag, bursting at the

seams with cartons of Chinese food and a bag with their icecream and a movie. His khaki green military jacket was concealing a bouquet of roses, tucked under his right arm. Owen felt as if his

heart was beating twice its normal rate. This was a new level of panic all in itself. He began pacing back and forth, looking at his watch as he did so. 7:05. 7:07. 7:10.

" You can do this Hunt. You can do this," he muttered to himself.

" Are you talking to yourself?" Owen whirled around to face Cristina.

" Yes I was," he answered bluntly as she stepped in front of him to unlock the door.

" What are you doing here?"

" I brought you a peace offering," Owen explained as he followed her into the apartment, not waiting for an invitation in.

" In case you haven't realized, I've been purposely avoiding you all day," Cristina announced as she went into her bedroom.

" I noticed." Minutes later she reappeared wearing black yoga pants and a grey faded Stanford shirt.

To her amazement, Owen had found a vase and filled it with a stunning bouquet of roses.

Cartons of Chinese food were spread across her coffee table. In the middle of it all, Owen stood, wearing a form fitting long sleeve black shirt and jeans, a smile on his face. She wasn't quite sure if

she wanted to lunge across the room and slap him in the face after all the hot and cold business or if she really just wanted to lunge across the room and rip the tight shirt off of his muscled body.

The latter option was hard to resist as he continued to stare at her with his ice blue eyes.

" I'm supposed to be mad at you," Cristina stated in an annoyed tone as she opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer.

" Does this mean you'll let me stay?" Owen asked as he took the second beer from Cristina.

" How else do you expect me to eat all of this Chinese food by myself? On second thought, how did you know I liked Chinese food let alone the #5 from Kung Pow China?" she asked as she eyed the cardboard cartons.

" Lucky guess," Owen replied coyly.

" Uh huh."

" And I might have talked to Meredith Grey before I got off work."

" You talked to Mer? My Mer?"

" I wanted to make sure I didn't screw this up the second time around. Last night, that wasn't me. I mean, it was me. It was just a side of me, the Before. I've seen things that no man or woman

should ever have to see in their lifetimes. I." He stopped and looked at Cristina who had turned to face him on the couch.

"Last night was one of the first times I've stepped outside of my shell. At work I do my job. I do what I know. It's hard to come back from what I experienced and just pretend like everything is fine. Last night was new, unchartered territory. It was one of the first times I've tried to move forward. It was scary as hell."

" Owen, you don't have to."

" Yes I do. I owe it to you. Even though I went into last night with a clouded head, I knew one thing. I never wanted to hurt you. I screwed up."

" Everyone has a dark and twisty side to them," Cristina reasoned as she took a swig from her beer and set it on the table, grabbing a box of noodles and a plastic fork. Owen followed her example, picking up a carton of chicken and a set of chopsticks.

" You actually know how to use chopsticks?" Cristina asked, somewhat intrigued.

" I've found as a surgeon it helps improve dexterity," Owen replied as he held the sticks between his thumb and first two fingers.

" Don't get me wrong. I'm all about dexterity. I've just never been able to get the concept of holding two little wooden sticks when you can just use a fork and get more food." Owen laughed as she bit into a mouthful of noodles.

" Maybe you've just never had the proper teacher," he suggested as he reached over and grabbed a lump of noodles with his chopsticks.

" Hey! Your chopsticks are in my noodles!"

" So?" Owen said with a small grin.

Put down your fork for a sec." He reached over and gently took Cristina's hand in his. Cristina felt waves of electricity go up and down her spine as his fingers met hers.

" See. You hold them together like this, right here." Owen scooted closer to manipulate the sticks.

Then you give them a little pinch here." At this point, his face was nearly resting on Cristina's shoulder.

"Just carefully balance them between your fingers as you open them and get the food in between the two sticks." He secured another lump of noodles. Looking up to Cristina's mesmerized face, he carefully brought the chopsticks to her lips then released his hand from hers. Still inches away from him, she muttered,

" You make it look so easy."

" I don't think Chinese food has ever looked so beautiful." Owen sat back suddenly as he began to blush.

Did I just say what I think I said?"

" You know you're cute when you blush," Cristina replied, causing Owen's cheeks to turn a deeper shade of red.

" Yang, you're turning me into a softy."

" You might be a big ol' softy Owen Hunt, but I, Cristina Yang am not soft."

* * *

An hour later a good portion of the Chinese food had been polished off. After helping Cristina put away the remaining cartons of food in the fridge, Owen grabbed the DVD case he had placed on the counter.

" Don't tell me you're one of those guys that likes chick flicks. Meredith makes me watch them with her. I'd rather watch paint dry," Cristina ranted as Owen slid the movie into a DVD player.

" I do enjoy a good comedy every once in awhile, but I love action and horror movies."Ever seen Friday the 13th?" Cristina shook her head.

" It's not exactly the most romantic movie ever, but it's a classic. Plus it's full of blood and gore so you'll love it," he replied as he sat back down on the couch. Cristina grabbed the remote and pressed 'PLAY.'

" A man after my heart," she commented with a joking grin.

" That I am," Owen replied as he casually wrapped his arm around Cristina's shoulder. Once again, Cristina felt chills rush down her spine at his touch. She glanced over at him, her deep brown

eyes meeting his intense blues. Her heart started fluttering as she instinctively laid her head down on his broad, strong shoulder. Why was she getting all giddy like a high school girl? Cristina Yang

did not get giddy. She did not get butterflies in her stomach with just a simple glance. As the movie continued to play, Cristina attempted to hide her smile as Owen rested his chin upon her mess

of curls. What the hell was happening to her?


End file.
